


Arthur's Secret

by madnina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/pseuds/madnina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Arthur isn't on board GERTI. Nobody ever explains why. Here's my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Secret

There’s one secret that Arthur’s always kept.

It’s a pretty big one. In fact, he’s pretty sure it’s one of the biggest secrets out there. In the world. Of course, he’s not the only one to keep it, but he knows it’s an important one. He's never let it slip - he’s had a long time to practice.

It helps that he never has to actually lie about it. Anyways, nobody’s ever asked him outright - it would sound pretty silly if they did. And when he has to explain why he’s not around for one night every four weeks, he says - very honestly - that he’s babysitting Mrs Carter’s dog. 

The fact that Mrs Carter is long dead, or that he babysits Snoopadoop more or less permanently anyways, doesn’t make it any less true.

He marks the days down on his calendar until that night, but he doesn’t really need to. He always feels the change crawling up his skin, all awkward and hot, like when your whole body hurts from a fever.

When the sun starts to set, he goes around the garden, making sure all the gates are shut and that the fence hasn’t got any holes. Not that it would stop him from getting out; it’s so that nobody comes to bother him and Snoopadoop, if they want some peace and quiet.

He always puts on his old clothes, so it doesn't matter if he gets a bit muddy. He then makes his way, barefoot, to the garden shed. Mum didn’t like him going out barefoot at first, especially not when it was cold. But Arthur likes feeling the bare ground under the soft skin of his feet. The cold and the scraping of the earth and stones makes him feel more _there_.

Snoopadoop frolics around him. She’s getting on in years but she knows it’s time for night walkies. Arthur smiles and tries to calm her down. They’ve got a long run ahead.

In the garden shed, he takes his clothes off and meticulously folds them. The sharp air bites his skin, but he barely feels it. As the moon comes up in the sky, the heat from his insides rises too, churning him up all funny and painful.

The change isn’t nice. Arthur knows it’s no more than a minute or two, but it always feels like ages. 

It hurts. Every time.

Arthur grits his teeth and lets out his first scream. He’s done this every month since nine years old (the old bite scar on his stomach and chest have long since faded into white marks) but the suddenness of it still takes him by surprise.

He forces himself to relax and let it flow through him. The pain lessens a bit. But every time a joint pops or a bone shifts, he can’t help the moan that escapes him. Eventually, his tongue flattens itself in his throat, his jawbone lengthens, and soon the screams turn into howls. He tries to breathe slow and smooth - his hot breath misting in the cold air. Away in the shed, there’s less chance of Mum hearing him, but he can still be loud sometimes. He knows the sounds he makes upset her. 

The pain fizzles out, and he lies on his side for a minute, breathing deeply and letting his heart calm down. Snoopadoop knows when he’s ready; she trots in, all concerned and licks his lower jaw affectionately. Arthur rises and returns the gesture. He wags his tail briefly - he’s all right now.

Before, his first instinct when he was on all fours was to go find Mum. He likes Mum and didn’t understand why she was so afraid of him. It took him a while to understand how terrifying he looks. Mum’s never taken a picture, but when he was fifteen, he saw himself in an old mirror in an abandoned house. A giant shaggy creature with bright eyes stared right back. It had growled when he growled, and twitched its ears when he did, so he supposes that must be what he looks like. 

Snoopadoop doesn’t mind. They have an agreement - when Arthur is on two legs, he’s the dog-in-charge. But on the full moon nights, it’s Snoopadoop. Arthur has never really felt like fighting it - Snoopadoop is clever, knows her way around Fitton, and always finds the best smelling things and the quickest way to catch a deer or a rabbit.

Before they go, Arthur still checks in on Mum. He doesn’t let her see him, but sneaks in closer to the house, padding without a sound. He smells her drinking mint tea in the kitchen. All seems well. 

Snoopadoop nudges at his foot, pressing him. Arthur follows, into the night and their secret adventures.

 


End file.
